Norn
Norn are a race of humans that hail from the Oremus province of North-Watch, They are closely related to the Relic and are descendants of the Nedac. Norns are one of the stronger human races (Brones usually being placed as the strongest) and are often identified by their fair skin and hair. Attributes of a Norn Norns are 50% resistant to frost. Norns gain 1 extra point to Endurance. History of the Norns The Nedac (Norn's ancestors) sailed to Oremus fleeing Talyn. The Nedac that reached the east part of Oremus were the Relic, the ones that reached the west were the Norn. The Norns declared this new region North-Watch and immediately became a prosperous and plentiful nation. The Norns quickly however realized they were not alone on this new land they had discovered. Norns and the Qellmyr. Dotting the Norns new homeland were strange, bizarre, and tall Stone and Metal structures devised by the Qellmyr. The Qellmyr thought little of these Norns at first, and the Norns ignored these elves as long as they could. But inevitably, a war between them broke out in the years to come. The Norns and Qellmyr spilled blood, and the Qellmyrs advanced automatons and weapons were proving a match for the Norns war instinctive nature. Fearing the loss of their new homeland, the Nornic King Kodlak Ebonmare forged a weapon from the mighty Dragon Forge designed to kill the Qellmyr, he titled it "MyrBane" With Myrbane and several well timed attacks, the Qellmyr were quickly put on the losing end of the war. A group of Qellmyr called the Dha'gall surrendered to the Norns. Kodlak Ebonmare sealed them away, deep underground forever. The other Qellmyr either, fought, died, or fled east to the only place they could go (The Vervan Elves occupied most of the land, and shunned the Qellmyr) they went east, to the Vexian Wasteland. Here the Norns let them be, and a new type of Qellmyr rose in the ashes, the Vexmyr. Norns and the Vexmyr Shortly after extirpating the Qellmyr from the surface of North-Watch the Nornic empire was thriving once more. However the drums of war marched from the east, the Qellmyr had changed and given up their technology for the ability to survive in their new wasteland home, the Vexmyr were a new kind of "nightmare" (according to old Nornic text) At this time the Vervan were beginning to fall from the mighty empire, the Vexmyr were a dangerous threat. The Norns and these new found elves fought bloodily for years. The Vexmyr were creating a secret weapon unknown to the other provinces. Their war was put on hold however when the Vervan Empire fell, and the Imperial Empire took its place. And with the rise of the Elven Dominion in the south-west, the Norns could face a danger greater then the Vexmyr. The Norns allied with the Orcs that survived the Vervan Empire and had no place in the Imperial one, and the Orcs that lived in the woods in The Wild Lands. The Norns allied with the Brones of Redmark to create the Northern Alliance (or Ebon-myr Covenant) The Vexmyr joined ranks of the Xavians, Palonians, and Bloodmyr to create the Eastern Blood Empire (or Eastern Covenant). These 4 factions all wanted security and control of Oremus. and so the Great War had begun. Norns in the Great War The Norns were the front infantry for the Northern Alliance faction and were the likely victors of the Great War for the majority of it. Until the Nornic King and Leader of the alliance Kodlak Ebonmare III was killed during The Battle of Chyrodail. His death led to the Orc Uprising and Separatist movement within the alliance, collapsing it from within. The Norns, weak and dying from years of war agreed to join the Imperial Empire, making North-Watch an Imperial Province. After the joining North-Watch was well set and traded between The Imperium and itself. Norns and the Orcs During the Orcish Invasion of Redmark North-Watch happily sent troops to help destroy the Orc home city Orkulgan. Which was sacked successfully after 7 straight months of sieging. The Norns had gotten revenge on the Orcs for abandoning them in the Great War.